Worth Following Till the End
by Casa Circe
Summary: ARSLAN SENKI FANDOM WEEK 2016 Day Two: Love / Loyalty. "You had pledged your loyalty to lords and kings who had done nothing but betray you," Farangis told the knight gravely, "But you see that there are some people in this world who are truly worth following."


_**Worth Following Till the End**_

 **A/N:**

 _Another one-shot set at the end of the second season because I can't get enough of these two. It's also always interesting to write things from Étoile's perspective since we don't see much of her and that's a real shame._

 _And I also love how she is somehow friends with Alfarid though that was not really explained. I hope to explore that in other stories. I'm also sure that she would get along with Farangis at this point so they would have some interesting conversations._

 _Hope you like it!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

She could see it now, as clear as day, how the young prince was able to inspire such unwavering devotion among all his companions.

The situation was unique. No one was following him out of fear or obligation or tradition. There was no truth to the rumors that he possessed some dark sorcery that compelled people to do his bidding.

No, people followed Prince Arslan of Pars because they truly believed in him, and he reciprocated their faith in him. His followers were willing to do anything for him and he was willing to do the same for them.

A leader who served his followers. Étoile had never imagined that such a thing was possible.

But he stood before her, smiling encouragingly, his face radiating more kindness and generosity than she had ever known. He had listened to her plan, as improbable as it was, and he had even decided to follow it.

Étoile was well aware that she was in no position to ask anything of him. He had already spared her life and showed her people more compassion than they had deserved. And in the span of their acquaintance, she had not really done anything to make him trust her.

And yet, he had not hesitated to approach her when she had fallen to her knees before him. He had looked at her with genuine concern as she told her story. He had listened to her when no one else would have.

Étoile was filled with a deep gratitude and something else that she could not name. She had been confused when Alfarid had pushed her towards the prince and the sly looks from some of the others (particularly the musician) had not escaped her notice.

What did they suspect of her? Even she was not sure how she had convinced him to go along with her plan. But she knew that if anyone was generous enough to even give it consideration, it was him. Their previous history was surely not such a big factor in it, or so she thought.

As the preparations were put underway, Étoile had a chance to speak with the wise priestess. Lady Farangis looked at her kindly and with some fascination.

"It seems that your destiny has made you cross paths with His Highness once more," Farangis observed with amusement.

"I am grateful for it," Étoile remarked earnestly, "I did not know who else to turn to. And he has far exceeded my expectations."

"His Highness tends not to disappoint the people who put their trust in him," Farangis replied, "something you know well by now."

Étoile nodded.

"You had pledged your loyalty to lords and kings who had done nothing but betray you," Farangis said gravely, "But you see that there are some people in this world who are truly worth following."

"I see that now," Étoile admitted, "but as grateful as I am to him, I cannot turn my back on my own people."

"Following His Highness does not require you to do so," Farangis explained, "There is no greater advocate for peace than him."

The Lusitanian knight continued to look conflicted and Farangis understood her quandary. More than a crisis of loyalty, the girl was also contending with some profound feelings, feelings that she did not yet fully understand.

The priestess had seen the connection between the prince and the soldier. It had been painfully obvious to everyone but the two people involved. And Farangis knew that Arslan's choice had not been made purely out of his desire for an end to the bloodshed. The person who suggested the surrender of Lusitania had had a large part in it, and though this would surely become a complicated situation, Farangis was intrigued by what it would lead to.

"You hesitate but you've already taken steps down the path," the priestess told the knight.

"What do you mean?" Étoile asked.

"You came all this way to find him," Farangis replied, "and after losing your faith in your own leaders, you still believed in _him._ "

The knight's eyes widened in realization. There was no denying it now.

"There is no one like him in this world," Étoile admitted softly, and at that moment she finally counted herself among those who would follow Prince Arslan of Pars until the end.


End file.
